Danger and Love
by kittytail88
Summary: Henry has a secret he's keeping from Ray. Thinking he'll be able to hid it forever. *Prosthetic* (Ray may seem a bit OOC)
1. Chapter 1

Henry had two secrets. One of them Ray found out a few months ago. Henry loved Ray, and Ray returned his feelings. They had been dating for five months now. The other secret was one that Henry absolutely did not want Ray to find out. The one secret that nobody but his family knew, Henry had a prosthetic leg.

Henry had been in a car accident that resulted in the doctors having to cut off his right leg at mid-thigh. The doctors had no idea how Henry had lived through the accident once they saw the car. It was nothing short of a miracle.

Henry was scared to tell Ray because all his other lovers had left him when they found out. He was scared that Ray would do the same.

He thought that he could keep this secret forever, but all that came crashing down when his and Ray where after a new villain, Laserman. He didn't seem like much of a villain until he shot some sort of beam at Henry.

Henry felt electricity run down his body and hit the top of his metal prosthetic. He felt electricity burn the scarred skin that connected with the metal. He cried out in pain and fell down clutching his thigh.

Ray just caught the villain and turned around to see where Henry had gone to see that Henry was on the ground, clutching his thigh. Ray quickly tied up Laserman to a lamppost and ran over to Henry.

"Kid Danger! What happened? What's wrong?" Ray worriedly asked as he cradled Henry in his arms, trying desperately to find out what was hurting his Henry.

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine C-Captain M-M-Man," Henry could barely talk as the pain laced through his entire mind, threatening to consume him as he writhed in Ray's arms.

"You are most certainly not fine!" Ray exclaimed. He quickly glanced over his shoulder at the villain and saw that the cops had already taken him off the lamppost and were leading him to a police cruiser. He picked Henry up bridal style and whispered, "Come on. Let's get you back to the Man Cave to fix you up."

**Look forward to the next and final chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ray carried Henry to the couch and set him down to allow them to change back into their civilian clothes. Ray, then, knelt in front of Henry and tried to pull his pants up on his right leg, but Henry backed away from and ended up whimpering from the pain that lanced through his leg at the movement.

Ray looked worriedly at Henry and softly asked, "Hen, what's wrong? If you back away like that I can't help."

Henry shrunk into the couch and pathetically said, "Don't want you to leave."

Ray's face scrunched up in confusion. "I don't understand, Hen. Why would I leave?"

"Everyone else has left when they saw."

"Hen, I still don't get it."

Henry ignored Ray's statement. "But I don't want you to leave. So you can't leave if you don't see right?" At the end of his sentence, Henry broke out into a sob.

Ray grew even more concerned by the tears streaming down Henry's face. He had no idea what was going on, but he sure as hell was going to find out. "What don't you want me to see Hen?" Ray asked while still kneeling in front of him.

All Henry did was shake his head and sob harder as the pain somehow increased.

Ray felt panic bloom in his chest as he saw his Henry in pain. Not knowing what else to do he said, "I won't leave you, Henry. I just want to help, but I can't if you don't let me."

Henry only whimpered in fear and pain. He'd heard the same lie before. They always say that, but when they see it they all leave, every single one of them. So why would Ray be any different?

Ray started to beg with Henry to let him help as Henry's whimpers turned whines and those into sobs. Henry wanted to believe Ray, but he just couldn't. He didn't want to feel his break again. He doubted that he could handle it. Especially since he loved Ray with all that he was.

Ray gently held Henry's head, bringing him out of his thoughts. "You can trust me, Hen. I won't leave, or be disgusted, or whatever else you think will happen. I love you and nothing will change that."

Henry stared wide eyed for several seconds, a war going on inside his head. Finally, a side won. He lowered his head and gave in.

Ray mentally sighed in relief as he brought his hands down to grab the bottom of Henry's right pant leg, when hands stopped him. Ray looked up into Henry's eyes as he said, "You promise not to be disgusted or angry or hate me?"

There was a cautious hope in his eyes and it nearly broke Ray to hear the soft tone of Henry's voice. He crossed his heart while saying, "I promise."

Henry hesitantly let go of Ray's hands and leaned back into the couch with a small smile gracing his lips at Ray's childishness. Ray softly asked where it hurt the most and when Henry pointed to his mid-thigh Ray grabbed a pair of scissors. Before he started cutting, he told Henry what he was planning to do, and, once he got a shaky nod, he started. Once the pant leg was off, Ray sharply drew in a breath. The entire leg was mechanical and the flesh that met metal was completely charred.

Henry's whimpering pulled Ray away from the charred flesh to look at his lover's face, but Henry was hiding his face in his hands.

Ray grabbed Henry's wrists and gently pulled them away from his face. Tears were running down Henry's face. Ray pulled him into an embrace and whispered into his ear, "Henry, your leg does not define you. I still love you. I still want to be with you. Nothing will scare me away. Not your sister and definitely not your leg. I need you to understand this."

Henry gave a choked laugh and hugged Ray back tightly, burying his head into Ray's chest and whispering, "I love you."

Ray gently hugged back, giving Henry the support he needed, and said, "I love you too. Now, let's fix you up."

**The End**


End file.
